Absurd Gamez!
by Anzel Carnation
Summary: Summary : Para personifikasi ASEAN ini bakal membawakan acara game show terkenal di seluruh dunia dengan authornya sebagai produsernya (Author cengengesan). Bagaimanakah nasib para personifikasi lainnya yang menjadi korban mereka. Inilah game show dunia, Absurd Gamez! Warning! Garing, OOC, DLL!
**Absurd Gamez!**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz, Absurd Gamez © Anzel Carnation yang Absurd ini jugeeee...**

 **Humor & Parody**

 **Summary : Para personifikasi ASEAN ini bakal membawakan acara game show terkenal di seluruh dunia dengan authornya sebagai produsernya (Author cengengesan). Bagaimanakah nasib para personifikasi lainnya yang menjadi korban mereka. Inilah game show dunia, Absurd Gamez!**

 **Warning :Game-gamenya banyak diadaptasi dari acara tv yang author modifikasi dan beberapa buatan author sendiri. Dari judulnya aja udah ketahuan absurd-nya, Human Name (buat cari aman), OOC buangetz, OC bertebaran, Typo, Garing mungkin.**

 **Daftar OC : Kirana (Indonesia), Raihan (Singapore), Ahmad (Brunei Darussalam), Maya (Malaysia), Philipines (Maria). Sisa personil ASEAN lainnya bakal nyusul :'v**

 **.**

 **Selamat dinikmati! (Emang makanan, apa?!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di taman yang author sendiri tidak ketahui juga (Readers : Kau ini author macam apa, sih?!)

"Eh? Udah mulai?"

"Udah, Bung! Lihat noh, kameranya udah pada nyorot kita!"

"Ya udah, gih. Kita sapa aja para pemirsa di rumah."

"HAI!"

Beberapa personifikasi ASEAN kita, Somchai, Lien, Raihan, Maria, Kirana, Ahmad, dan Maya menyapa para pemirsa di rumah yang sedang menonton acara mereka dengan semangatnya.

"Hai, aku Somchai, personifikasi Thailand, ana," kata Thailand sambil melambaikan tangan dengan cerianya di depan kamera.

"Aku Lien, Vietnam," ucap Lien dengan singkat dan datarnya.

"Aku Raihan, personifikasi Singapore," ucap Raihan enggak kalah datarnya dari Lien sambil memperbaikki posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku Maria! Personifikasi dari Philipines!" ucap Maria dengan semangatnya.

"Namaku Kirana dan aku personifikasi dari Indonesia bagian timur, sedangkan saudaraku, Rangga, adalah personifikasi dari Indonesia bagian barat. Sayang sekali, dia tidak ikut hadir ke sini karena sibuk dengan urusan kenegaraannya," jelas Kirana panjang lebar.

Jauh dari lokasi syuting, Rangga malah sibuk tidur dengan kepala di lantai dan kaki di atas ranjang kasurnya, sambil ngorok kenceng serta ileran pula. (bayangin aja sendiri, author males jelasin lebih rinci *ditimpuk pakai panci*).

"Assalamualaikum, aku Ahmad, personifikasi dari Brunei Darrusalam," ucap Ahmad dengan ramahnya.

"Dan saye Maya, personifikasi dari Malaysia, lah," ucap Maya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Somchai kembali berucap, "Kami bertujuh bakal membawakan acara game show dunia, yaitu..."

"ABSURD GAMEZ!" teriak mereka semua sambil melompat bersamaan.

"Yosh! Dari namanya aja udah _absurd._ Jadi, pastinya game-game di sini bakalan _absurd,_ ana!"

"Kau yang _absurd,_ " ucap Raihan datar pada Somchai dan Somchai sempat pundung di bawah pohon pisang terdekat.

"Sudahlah, Abang Somchai..." Kali ini Ahmad berbicara di depan kamera, "Dalam Absurd Gamez ini, kita bakalan bermain bersama personifikasi-personifikasi negara lainnya."

Lien berucap, "Dengan game-game yang unik..."

"... Dan konyol," sambung Maya.

"Seperti apa saja game-nya, Kirana?" tanya Somchai yang akhirnya balik dari pertapaan pundung di pohon pisang angker tadi (?).

Kirana menjawab, "Kita punya banyak game dengan empat kategori, yaitu game petualangan, game kecerdasan, game aksi, dan game drama."

"Penasaran?" tanya Maria.

"Makanya, nikmati acara kami ini. Absurd Gamez, ana!" teriak Somchai dengan semangatnya. "Semuanya, kita tinggalin Ahmad, ana!"

Mereka semua langsung kabur meninggalkan Ahmad bersama beberapa kru yang berada di belakang kamera. Ahmad langsung celingukan kebingungan karena ia ditinggalkan begitu saja di sana.

"Loh? Kok aku ditinggal sendirian?" tanya Ahmad sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Salah satu kru berbicara, "Ahmad cuchok..., setiap segmen acara akan dibawakan oleh pembawa acara yang berbeda-beda. Sekarang giliranmu, tahu?"

"Oh, gitu ya? Kok nggak kasih tahu sebelumnya?" tanya Ahmad sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Emang mereka tadi enggak kasih tahu?"

"Akh! Mereka itu kok nggak kasih tahu, sih? Ya sudahlah." Ahmad kembali menatap kamera di depannya. "Oke, untuk acara chapter pertama ini aku yang akan menjadi pembawa acaranya." Lalu ia bertanya pada kru, "Kita harus pergi kemana dulu?"

"Ke bagian timur taman ini. Sudah banyak personifikasi dunia yang bakalan jadi player nanti."

"Oke, ayo kita ke sana!"

...

Di taman yang dimaksud oleh beberapa kru tadi, di sana terlihat banyak personifikasi dunia lainnya berkumpul, beberapa kru beserta propertinya juga siap. Di tengah-tengah dan depan kamera terdapat delapan kursi yang telah disiapkan sebagai properti acara. Di sana juga sudah berdiri Ahmad sambil memegang sebuah tab.

"Yap, semua! Kembali lagi di Absurd Gamez!" kata Ahmad, "Seperti yang kalian lihat kalau di belakangku sudah ada delapan kursi yang akan ditempati oleh para player kita dan juga ada banyak personifikasi negara-negara dunia! Wow! Hai, semua!"

"Ayo, cepetan mulainya, da ze!"

"Wow! Hero ini masuk tv!"

"Hai, aru!"

"Bersatu dengan Rusia, da?"

"Aku yang awesome ini pasti terlihat ganteng di depan tv, aseeek!"

"Jangan malu-maluinlah, Bruder."

"PASTA!"

"TOMAT! TOMAT! TOMAT!"

"BERISIK BANGET! KALAU ENGGAK DIAM, GUE DOR KALIAN SEMUA!"

Ahmad langsung berbalik ke hadapan kamera setelah melihat kerusuhan di belakangnya. "Oke, sebaiknya kita mulai saja game-nya." Tetapi, Ahmad baru ingat sesuatu. "Oh, iya! Sebelum kita memulai game-nya, kita pilih dulu delapan player yang bakal main dalam segmen ini. Maria!"

Maria langsung berjalan menghampiri Ahmad sambil bergaya-gaya ala model-model ternama gitu... serta sambil membawa mangkuk kaca berisi butiran styrofoam dan nama-nama personifikasi lainnya.

"Ish, jangan banyak gaya, dong...," ucap Ahmad pada Maria.

Maria cengengesan, "Ehehe... Ini, sudah kubawakan."

"Oke, semua! Di dalam mangkuk ini berisi nama-nama para personifikasi. Di sini aku akan mengambil delapan nama dan kedelapan nama yang telah diambil nantinya bakal jadi player dalam sekmen kali ini."

Ahmad pun mulai mengambil satu gulungan kertas lain, melepas ikatan pita kecilnya, lalu membukanya.

"Arthur!"

Arthur langsung keluar dari kumpulan personifikasi absurd-absurd itu *Author digebukin rame-rame* sambil celingukan bingung kayak orang bego *disumpal scone*

"Eh? Gue, ya?"

"Bukan, Bang, tapi tukang bakso. Ya tentu saja kamu. Masa ada tukang bakso yang namanya Arthur?" kata Ahmad agak OOC, mungkin.

"Mana mungkin, sih? Ya, udah, gih! Panggil yang lainnya. Masa gue sendiri yang main?" kata Arthur sambil bersedekap tangan dengan tampang sok gentleman-nya *sumpal pakai scone part 2*

Ahmad kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pret... pret... Alfred?"

"Iiih... Kenapa nama Hero ini dipanggil tidak elit begitu, sih?"

"Ehehe... Sorry menyori, Bro..."

Dan seterusnya...

"Lovino!"

"SIAL! GUE IKUTAN JUGA!"

"Jangan berisik, ah!" teriak Maria sambil menepuk-nepuk telinganya yang hampir tidak kuat mendengar teriakan Lovino yang kelihatannya enggak ikhlas menerima nasib (?).

"Ivan..."  
"Da! Aku juga ikutan!"

Otomatis semua yang ada di sana langsung merinding melihat reaksi Ivan dengan aura-aura aneh menguar-nguar.

"Bella!"

"Yey! Aku ikutan juga untuk segmen pertama!" Bella memperlihatkan senyum kucingnya.

"Mathias!"

"Yohoooo!" Mathias langsung goyang itik. Oke, author ogah-ogahan membayangkannya.

"Williem!"

"Kirana mana?"

Krik... krik... krik...

Mereka semua langsung memandang aneh William yang main nyosor nanya gitu aja.

"Kak Kirana udah berangkat ke lokasi syuting bersama kru lain buat mempersiapkan segmen berikutnya," jawab Ahmad dengan muka _specheless_.

"E, cieeee..., Broer. Tau-tau udah nyariin Kirana," goda Bella dengan senyum kucingnya itu.

William terlihat gelagapan, nih. "Ah, udah, deh. Lanjutin aja."

Ketika Ahmad ingin mengambil gulungan kecil kedelapan dari dalam mangkuk, salah satu kru menghampirinya lalu membisikkannya sesuatu, lalu kembali ke belakang kamera.

"Oh, iya! Untuk player kedelapan akan diambil dari salah satu personifikasi ASEAN," kata Ahmad lalu menunjuk seseorang, "Aku panggil Kak Maya buat ikut main!"

"Lah? Kok aku?" tanya Maya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, ayolah! Ikut saja...!" Maria langsung menarik Maya dari kumpulan para personifikasi ke depan kamera bersama player lainnya.

Setelah menunggu para kru mempersilakan semua personifikasi yang tidak ikut main ke belakang kamera. Game pun segera dimulai.

"Jadi, kita bakal main apa?" tanya Arthur.

Ahmad pun menjawab, "Di belakang kita ini ada delapan kursi dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh, nih. Dan di pinggir sebelah kiri ada balon hijau yang belum ditiup telah dipasangkan ke selang mesin pompa udara (Maaf, author kurang tau nama mesinnya). Jadi, kita bakalan main game apa, Maria?"

"Kita bakalan main..."

"GAME MELETUS BALON HIJAU!" teriak Ahmad dan Maria bersamaan.

"Meletus-balon-hijau...?" tanya Lovino sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya yang rada-rada ketombean.

"Yap! Ini adalah game berkategori kecerdasan. Peraturannya yaitu masing-masing player akan duduk di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan yang disebut kursi odong-odong. Kenapa disebut kursi odong-odong?"

"Karena kedelapan kursi itu telah ditambahkan mesin yang dapat digoyangkan ke kanan-kiri, depan-belakang," jawab Maria.

Ahmad kembali menjelaskan, "Player harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang biasanya berupa apa jenis dan macam-macam sesuatu sambil memegang balon yang dipasangkan selang mesin pompa udara. Setiap player akan menjawab bergantian dan jika selesai menjawab pada gilirannya, maka balon akan diberikan ke player lain hingga player tersebut dapat menjawabnya dan seterusnya sampai balon itu meletus. Player yang kena letus bakal mendapatkan hukuman. Pada setiap giliran, kursi odong-odong bakal bergoyang dan berhenti ketika menjawab benar dan menyerahkan balonnya ke player lain. Paham...?"

Mereka hanya mengangguk saja. Paham enggak paham itu urusan kemampuan otak mereka aja yang mencerna penjelasan ribet dari Ahmad.

"Satu lagi," Ahmad melanjutkan sambil membaca peraturannya dari tab, "Sebelum lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya, kalian harus joget-joget dulu. Karena ini sekmen paling pertama, maka kami bakal kasih lagu yang bakal elit, dah. MUSRIK!"

"Pssst... Yang benar musik," bisik Maria pada Ahmad.

"Ehehe... Maaf." Mungkin Ahmad kebanyakan belajar agama tentang topik musrik kali, ya. Maklum, anak sholeh, padahal nama bapaknya bukan sholeh, tapi Sholehudin (?)

"MUSIK!"

Dan lagu berjudul "Bang Bang Bang!" dari salah satu boyband asal KorSel yang Author rasa rada-rada absurd itu pun dibunyikan. Mereka pun langsung pada ngamuk joget-joget GaJe. Setelah beberapa detik lagu dibunyikan, mereka pun duduk di kursi odong-odong masing-masing.

Di urutan dari kiri ada Williem, Bella, Maya, Lovino, Arthur, Mathias, Alfred, dan Ivan di urutan paling kanan. Sebagai player pertama yang main, Williem tengah siap memegang balon hijau yang dipasangkan ke selang mesin pompa udara dengan muka yang terlihat datar.

"MELETUS BALON HIJAU! DAR!"

"Oke, siap, ya...?" Ahmad mulai membacakan pertanyaan yang ada di tabnya. "Pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan jenis hewan-hewan Reptil!"

Kursi William mulai bergoyang. "Ular," ucap Williem lalu kursinya berhenti bergoyang setelah menyerahkan balon yang mulai membesar ke Bella dan kini giliran kursi Bella yang bergoyang.

"Kadal!" Bella yang mukanya kelihatan takut karena balonnya membesar segera menyerahkan ke Maya yang kursinya mulai bergoyang.

"A-ano... Hewan peliharaannya Indon, Komodo!" Maya buru-buru menyerahkannya ke Lovino.

Ketika balonnya sudah berada di tangan Lovino dan kursinya mulai bergoyang, Lovino rada-rada kesulitan berpikir.

"Ayo, Lovi! Jawab, dong!" teriak Mathias enggak sabaran.

"Eeee..." Lovino kelihatan rada-rada mulai puyeng gara-gara kursinya bergoyang maju-mundur kanan-kiri. Karena kelamaan bengong, maka...

DAR!

Balon pun pecah dan Lovino pun kaget.

"EEEEE! TOMAT KAMPRET!"

Kita ulang lagi adegannya...

"EEEEE! TOMAT KAMPRET!"

Versi _slow motion..._

"EEEEEOOOO! TOUMOAAAAATTTTT KOAMPROEEEETTTTTT!"

Setelah kursinya berhenti bergoyang, Lovino langsung elus-elus dada. Berharap semoga aja nyawanya masih utuh setelah kaget tadi.

"Eh? Kenapa lu bengong aja, sih?" tanya Arthur yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Bengong, bengong! LU KIRA ENAK MIKIR DENGAN KURSI DIGOYANG NGGAK KARUAN SAMBIL WASPADA PADA BALONNYA YANG TENGAH SEKARAT."

"LU-NYA AJA YANG KELAMAAN BENGONG, MAKANYA BALONNYA SEMPAT MELETUS DI ELU!" teriak Arthur enggak kalah kenceng.

"Udah, udah..." Ahmad menengahi. "Kita joget dulu. MUSIK!"

 _Bang bang bang!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Musik yang sama pun kembali dikumandangkan (emang azan?!) dan mereka pun kembali joget GaJe. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka kembali duduk dan kini giliran Lovino yang pertama kali menjawab sambil memegang balonnya.

"MELETUS BALON HIJAU! DAR!"

"Pertanyaan kedua, sebutkan macam-macam alat telekomunikasi!"

Lovino : "Eee... Hp! Hp!"

"Gue denger lu bilang php tadi," kata Williem.

"MUKE LU PHP! GUE BILANG HP, MANIAK KEJU!" teriak Lovino ke Williem lalu ia menyerahkan balon ke Arthur yang kursinya mulai goyang.

Entah mengapa ucapan Lovino benar-benar nyesek, ngejlep, dan menusuk sekali di dada Williem bikin si jambul tulip bermuram durja di bawah pohon pisang terdekat. Aseeeek...

Bek to de Arthur!

Arthur : "Komputer!"

Mathias : "Laptop! Laptop!"

Ketika Mathias hendak menyerahkan balon ke Alfred, kursi Alfred udah goyang duluan terus kepala Alfred muter-muter GaJe pula.

"Woi! Cepetan ambil, entar keburu balonnya meletus dimari, gimana?!" teriak Mathias mulai panik karena balonnya makin membesar.

"Bentar dulu, ah! Lagi asik, nih. Kursinya goyang-goyang gimana, gitu." Alfred malah makin bergerak liar di kursi odong-odongnya yang bergerak itu. Maklum, semasa kecil Alfred, dia enggak pernah naik odong-odong. Boro-boro naiknya, lihat wujudnya aja kagak pernah.

"CEPETAN AMBIL! GENDUT!"

"APA?! LU BILANG HERO HEBAT INI GENDUT?! LU MAU MERASAKAN HANTAMAN KEBENARAN DARI GUE, HAH?!"

Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat karakter dari salah satu kartun Malaysia bersin.

"CEPETAN AMBIL, DAH!" Mathias makin panik karena balonnya makin besar.

Alfred pun langsung mengambil balon yang udah semakin besar itu.

"Eh? Tadi apa pertanyaannya, ya?"

"ALFRED!"

DAR!

Alfred bener-bener super kaget ketika balonnya mendadak meletus.

"EEEEE...! ALIS IGGY LUMUTAN!"

Ulang lagi...?

"EEEEE...! ALIS IGGY LUMUTAN!"

 _Slow motion..._

"EEEEEOOOOO...! OOAAALIIIEEESSS EIIGEEEEOOO LOOMOOUUUTOAAANN!"

"Bloody git! Kenapa loe bilang alis gue yang sekseh nan mempesona dan menawan hati para wanita ini lumutan, hah?! $%#$^#%#^ !" Dan demi keamanan dan kenyamanan tayangan, para kru harus menyensor kata-kata "bijaknya" Arthur kerena takut pihak K**, C**, F**, dan serikat alien setempat (?) bakal mencekal acara mereka.

"Tadi itu spontan, Iggy... Jangan marah gitu, dong...," ucap Alfred dengan bibir dimajukan delapan senti (?)

"Mending kita joget lagi, nyok!" usul Ahmad. "MUSIK!"

 _Bang bang bang!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Mereka buru-buru beranjak dari kursi odong-odong lalu balik berjoget GaJe dan sekarang jogetan mereka mulai semakin GaJe, seperti...

Ivan lompat-lompat sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil,

Bella cuma menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke kanan-kiri sambil senyum-senyum gimana, gitu...,

Maya joget-joget sambil bawa-bawa dupa (horror amat, mbak...)

Lovino angguk-angguk sambil mengibaskan beberapa ikat daun singkong yang entah dia dapat dari mana (?),

Arthur nungging sambil geleng-geleng. Plis, deh... enggak _gentleman_ banget *disumpal pakai scone part 3*,

Williem angkat telunjuk kanan sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya (sumvah, Author enggak mau ngebayangin),

Mathias menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat. (jangan mikir ambigu, yeee),

Dan Alfred paling heboh, Readers yang terhormat sekalian! Alfred joget-joget heboh di atas kursinya yang tidak bergerak sambil melepas sabuk celananya lalu memutar-mutar sabuknya ke atas. Otomatis celana Alfred langsung melorot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*Piiiippp...*

 _Kesalahan teknis, silakan pergi ke posyandu terdekat..._

"MELETUS BALON HIJAU! DAR!"

Sekarang, giliran Alfred yang menjawab duluan dan sudah siap dengan balon hijau yang masih kecil itu.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," kata Ahmad, "Sebutkan nama-nama dalam unsur periodik!"

Alfred : "Nitrogen!"

Ivan : "Lithium, da!"

Karena di sebelah kanan Ivan tidak ada player lagi, maka Ivan menyerahkan balonnya ke Alfred lagi. Kursi Alfred pun mulai bergoyang.

Alfred : "Eeee... Ano, karbon!"

Ketika balon sudah diserahkan ke Mathias, Mathias malah garuk-garuk kepala sambil pasang tampang bego dengan kursinya yang sudah bergoyang.

"Unsur periodik itu apa, sih?" tanya Mathias.

"Dulu lu pernah belajar kimia, kagak?" tanya Arthur.

"Lah? Dulu itu gue masuk jurusan IPS, jadi kagak tahu yang namanya pelajaran kimia."

"Emang sistem pembelajaran di Denmark sama kayak di Indonesia, lah?" tanya Maya kemudian.

"Ah, udah deh! Gue lupa!" Nah, ininih... contoh manusia dengan masa remaja suram *ditebas pakai kapak*

"Ya, udin! Cepetan jawab, SOMPRET!" Lovino mulai ngamuk sambil tebar daun singkong (?)

"Ya, udah. Aku bantuin dikit," usul Maria, "Yang saat ini kita hirup apa?"

"Apaan? Kentutnya Alfred?"

"CEPETAN JAWAB, JAMBUL SIALAN!"

"SIAPA YANG ELU SEBUT JAMBUL SIALAN, PREEEET?!" Williem konek.

"GUE NGOMONG AMA DIA, BUKAN ELU! DAN NAMA HERO YANG GANTENG INI ALFRED, BUKAN PREEEETTTTT!"

"Aha! Oksigen, ya?" Akhirnya Mathias bener juga menjawabnya. Ia pun memberikan balonnya ke Arthur yang kursinya udah mulai goyang.

Arthur : "Hidrogen!"

Lovino : "Helium!"

Maya : "Aluminium!"

Bella : "Mercury!"

Williem : "A~"

DAR!

Belum sempat Williem menjawab, balonnya sudah keburu meletus.

Ketika balon meletus, muka Williem terlihat datar dan kedua bahunya spontan terangkat sedikit saja. Cuma ada suara-suara mereka yang pada kaget dengan versi _slow motion_ yang iseng-iseng diedit oleh para kru _..._

"OOOOOAAAAAA!" teriak Bella.

"MOELOETOUS WOOOOOEEEYYYY!" teriak Maya

"# ^(^&%* ^*&$*&**!" (tau 'kan, siapa yang teriak ini?)

"AYOAM! AYOAM! AYOAMKOOOOO!" Mathias teriak (ngapain teriak kayak gitu, bang?)

"%&^)*%%# $ !&^%(^*%%!" teriakkan Lovino ikut disensor.

"WOANJOEEEEERRRRR!" teriak Alfred hampir terlonjak dari kursinya.

"KOOOOOLLLL! KOOOOOLLLL! KOOOOOLLLLL! KOOOOOLLLL!" Ivan lagi ketawa, ngakak, teriak, atau keselek buah kelapa bulet-bulet, sih? *dibantai Ivan*

Dan jangan lupa, efek _slow motion_ disertai angin dari letusan balon yang berhembus membahana badai menggelegar buangetz! (?) dengan ayam-ayam melayang di sekitar mereka dengan dramatisnya. Siapa lagi pelaku penebaran ayam-ayamnya? Para kru Absurd-lah. Pantas Mathias heboh banget.

Oke, kembali ke mode normal setelah puas dengan berlambat-lambat ria.

"Balonnya meletus di gue, kenapa hampir 'satu kampung' pada heboh?" tanya Williem dengan datarnya.

"Ini, nih! Para kru iseng-iseng tebar ayam! Entar kalau mereka berak, gimana?! Malah suara ayamnya heboh banget pula!" omel Arthur dan para kru di belakang kamera hanya nyengir jerapah berjamaah (?)

"Terus, balonnya tak terase meletus cepat sangat, lah," kata Maya dengan logat khas melayunya.

"Enggak asik, nih...," ucap Williem lagi, "Gara-gara Mathias kelamaan bengong bebek, balonnya tambah membesar terus meletus di gue!"

"Lah? Kenapa nyalahin gue?"

"Salah lu sendiri kagak pernah belajar kimia!"

"Udah, udah... Jangan pada berantem, para pria berjambul," ucap Alfred.

Williem dan Mathias men- _deathglare_ Alfred. "DIAM LU, PRET!"

Tak tahan dengan kenyataan pahit ini, Alfred pun pundung di pohon pisang terdekat dengan Arthur berbahagia sambil tebar scone tak berwujudnya.

"Oke, semua!" Ahmad mulai angkat bicara setelah suasana rusuh itu dapat diredam selama ia ber- _sweatdrop_ ria bersama Maria tadi, "Game sudah berakhir! Yang kena letusan balon tadi adalah Lovino, Alfred, dan Williem. Jadi, mereka bakal mendapat..."

Belum sempat Ahmad melanjutkan, ia sudah mendapat bisikan dari makhluk gaib setempat #plak! Maksudnya dari salah satu kru.

"Wah, selamat ya...! Karena ini segmen paling pertama, maka kalian bertiga bebas dari hukuman."

Mereka bertiga langsung sujud syukur karena enggak jadi kena hukum (?) sedangkan yang lainnya pada protes sama kru-kru, tapi mereka tak menggubris dan masih asik makan singkong rebus.

Ahmad mulai berbicara di depan kamera. "Oke, karena suasana semakin ricuh dan kacau, maka acara ini aku akhiri. Tetap ikuti terus Absurd Gamez, ya! Wassalam! Sampai jumpa lagi! MUSIK!"

Mereka semua langsung joget-joget GaJe dengan lagu 'Bang Bang Bang' mengiringi. Dan kali ini Ahmad, Maria, beserta kru-kru Absurd Gamez lainnya pada ikut joget di depan kamera sambil tebar daun singkong, scone Arthur, dan ayam-ayam yang bikin Mathias tambah heboh.

.

 **Absurd Gamez**

 **.**

 **Holla, semua! Di sini ada yang kenal Anzel, blom? Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom Hetalia ini #prokprokprok! Padahal fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya belum pada kelar, tapi udah bikin yang baru. Khekhe... Maaf, ya, kalau fanfic ini super-duper-garing-banget! Nanti, akan aku usahakan buat bikin yang lebih seru, maklum ilmu humorku mulai hilang. Btw, game-game yang ada di fanfic ini sebagian diadaptasikan dari beberapa game di acara-acara game show yang pastinya tidak asing lagi bagi kalian. Cuma penasaran aja bagaimana jadinya kalau karakter Hetalia mainin game-game yang sering kita lihat di tv.**

 **Soal kursinya aku kasih nama kursi odong-odong karena kalau dinamai kursi goyang malah ngebayangin kursi kayu tua itu. Dan mohon dimaklumi kalau aku saat ini lagi suka musik Bang Bang Bang dari Big Bang, gini-gini aku juga K-poper, loh...**

 **Oke, salam aki-aki dari Anzel dan terima gajih :'v**


End file.
